The Vacation
by Capt. Hasting
Summary: Enrico Maxwell is forced to take a vacation to calm his nerves. Unfortunatly his rest is cut short.
1. Chapter 1

The Vacation

A/N: Hello again and welcome to my fourth story. As always I hope you enjoy it and feel that everyone is in character. I also, as always, ask that you read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Hellsing

Prologue

Enrico Maxwell was having a bad week: It all started on Sunday Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie Takagi were sent to Mexico to deal with a drug cartel that had been taking over churches in various towns in their area. They would force the inhabitants to take care of the drugs until the day of shipment, any resistance was answered with gun fire. As usual Heinkel and Yumie were ordered to deal only with the churches, but of course they quickly blew things out of proportion and started a fire fight that engulfed the whole town. By the time they were done with their mission the town was practically in ruins and the dead bodies of the cartel members littered every street corner.

Of course everything would have been blamed on a rival gang had it not been for a home video of the fire fight that was leaked to the media. It was quickly picked up and broad cast all over Mexico by various News agencies along with a few American news agencies in states along the border. By Monday morning the video of the mysterious nun and priest that had killed so many hit the Internet where it spread like a wild fire. The Vatican denied any knowledge of who or what the footage contained and stated that they in no way condone what it may show, that of course did not satisfy some people and conspiracy theories of secret Vatican assassins took wing on various blogs and websites.

On Tuesday Enrico Maxwell received a letter from the Pope who was less then pleased with Section XIII's actions. In it he specified Iscariot's mission to be to protect and defend Catholicism from both human and supernatural threats. NOT to massacre entire villages and cause a media frenzy. The Pope also threatened to send Maxwell to a monastery in Uruguay if he ever let something like this happen again. Maxwell hoped that the situation would get better the fallowing day, it didn't. Instead he was picked up by two Vatican Officials to go to a seminar on how to deal and run Section XIII Iscariot, taught by one of Maxwell's predecessors. Who would look and talk to him as if he was an incompetent buffoon, all the blame fell on Maxwell who took the verbal punches without a word. It was late Thursday evening when Enrico Maxwell returned to the Orphanage, went to his room, and fell asleep instantly.

Chapter One

Friday 3:00 PM

Enrico Maxwell sat at his desk in his office nursing a head ache that had been bothering him for over an hour. Along with the head ache was the exhaustion from the weeks escapade that never seemed to lighten up. "_I cant believe that this happened to me_," Maxwell thought as he massaged his temples, "_Not only did it shame me, but now I'll never be trusted_." he sighed and laid his head down on the desk. Just then a there was a soft knock on the door, Maxwell groaned and lifted his head, "Come in." he said annoyed. Father Reinaldo stepped into the Maxwell's office and cleared his throat. "I apologise for bothering you, especially after what has happened, but this is a special situation." He paused, "You see, today is the birthday of Antonio and you being head of the Orphanage it would be nice if you would attend." he cleared his throat again.

Maxwell closed his eyes and sat in silence for half a minute, "When is the party?" he finally asked. "In half an hour." Father Reinaldo answered, Enrico nodded "Alright, I'll be there." Father Reinaldo smiled "Thank you Maxwell, it would mean allot to the children." he said as he closed the door.

Enrico Maxwell was fifteen minutes late when he finally entered the court yard where the party was being held. Looking over the commotion and chatter he saw his regular team: Alexander Anderson, Heinkel Wolfe, and Yumiko Takagi, all of whom where playing along or trying the control the children. Along with the three of them various other nuns were in the room to keep things in order.

"Hello Children!" Maxwell yelled, "Father Maxwell!" the children cheered as they all surrounded him. Maxwell forced a smile "Good afternoon everyone, Now where is the big birthday boy?" he asked. From the middle of the crowd the now 9 year old boy raised his hand, "Here I am Father Maxwell!" he shouted. "Well then, this is for you." Maxwell pulled out a present wrapped in silver foil from behind his back and handed it to Antonio, who quickly unwrapped it. His smile fell when he saw that it was a brand new, leather bound, Bible. "It's a bible." he muttered quietly. Maxwell nodded "There is no greater gift then the word of God." he stated "Don't you agree children?" Everyone including Antonio nodded "Thank you Father Maxwell" he said, "Your very welcome." Maxwell answered and patted Antonio on the head.

Just then Yumiko clapped her hands "Come on children, we are going to play with the Piñata." she said. All the children ran off toward the tree that bull shaped piñata was hanging from. Maxwell frowned as he approached the piñata area, "What is this uh piñata thing?" he asked Yumiko who giggled. "Don't you know?" she asked Maxwell shook his head, "Well, its a game, you have to break open the candy filled bull while blindfolded with a stick." she told him. Maxwell grunted a replay, "Also some one holds the rope and moves it up and down to make it harder. I found it Mexico and thought it would be fun for the kids." she added.

Upon hearing the name "Mexico" Enrico Maxwell cringed, "_She brought back a souvenir from her killing spree_." he thought. Suddenly a little girl tugged on Maxwell's vest, "Father Maxwell, will you hold the rope for the Piñata? she asked. Enrico sighed and smiled "Of course, I would be happy to" he said and grabbed a hold of the rope. The first contestant was Antonio who swung with all his might but missed and smacked Enrico in the gut. "Oh dear!" Maxwell gasped as he grabbed his stomach, Antonio of course quickly apologized and tried again this time hitting the Piñata but not breaking it.

As the line progressed Enrico Maxwell was hit over twenty times, on various parts of the body, until finally he had enough dropped the piñata and crushed it open with his foot. The children didn't care to the least, but Enrico was enjoying the party allot less. Soon after a game of musical chairs and soccor, in which Maxwell served as referee and got hit in the head by the ball. Henkel Wolfe and Yumiko Takagi brought out the large cake that was specially baked that morning. All the children cheered with joy and ran to the picnic tables to eat, Maxwell sighed with relief and sat under the tree. His tranquility was short lived as one boy a known trouble maker suddenly stood up and screamed "FOOD FIGHT!" as he proceeded to throw his cake at one of the other children who retaliated by throwing his own slice back. In no time at all cake was sent flying in all directions.

"No Children! Please!" Maxwell pleaded as he ran up to the picnic area. Unfortunately no one listened to him and continued to throw thick globs of cake at each other. Finally the unavoidable happened as a huge sweet glob of cake smacked into the side of Enrico Maxwell's head. The cream and filling spread into his hair and slipped on to his shoulder. Maxwell stood there frozen, mouth slightly open, his left eye twitching, suddenly he lost his temper and exploded in rage: "ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" the children stopped and stared at him startled by his outburst. "THIS PARTY IS NOW OVER PERMANENTLY!" Maxwell looked at the sad, dirty, cake covered faces, then his eyes fell onto the little trouble maker who started the food fight to begin with: "YOU!" Maxwell shrieked pointing "You unwanted, illegitimate, little bastard! I want you confined to a confessional booth until bed time! You hear, no supper for you! No supper for all of you!"

Heinkel Wolfe placed her hand on Maxwell's shoulder "Fathzer Maxwell, please." she said quietly trying to calm him down. Maxwell jerked away "No! I will not "please" this is not a _carnevale_ this is an orphanage." He looked at everyone in the court yard, finally he turned and quickly left slamming he door shut as he entered the building. Suddenly Antonio burst into tears "This is the worst birthday party ever!" he wailed.

Father Reinaldo entered the sleeping chamber of Enrico Maxwell, when he did he was met with the sight of Maxwell asleep with his clothes still on, next to the bed stood an open half empty bottle of wine. With out a word Reinaldo threw open the curtains allowing the suns light to spill into the room. Maxwell groaned as the light his his closed eyes, slowly they fluttered open. "Good morning sir." said Father Reinaldo, Maxwell sat up and yawned "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm packing your bags for a vacation." answered Father Renaldo, "Vacation?" Enrico asked smacking his lips. "Yes, after your temper tantrum in the court yard yesterday the Vatican thinks you should take a vacation to calm your nerves." Father Reinaldo explained. Maxwell nodded "Where to?" he asked "French Riviera." Reinaldo answered. "Oh," Maxwell stood up and stretched, "Sounds good."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

At the same time that Enrico Maxwell was suffering his misfortunes, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was having a problem of her own: Late Monday night a body of a young woman was found in the River Thames. She was drained off all blood and had little to no physical damage except for a ring of pinhole sized bite marks on her throat. The officers at the scene were baffled as to what caused her death and it wasn't till the medical examiner did an autopsy did it come to light that she had died of complete and total blood loss.

The next night another body was found in the river with the same wounds and cause of death. It was then that Hellsing was contacted and told about the suspected vampire activity in the city. Integra quickly sent out her troops to scout the river near where the bodies were found and to find any connection between the two women. Unfortunately they only found out what the police already knew: The two women were single and worked regular hours. Like many women their age they both had a normal social life with close friends and family, In fact the only true connection was that they both worked at the same prestigious hotel in the center of the city.

-The third body was found Wednesday night.

Frustrated with the dead ends that Hellsing was hitting Integra called on all her contacts in London to scour the streets, collect every scrap of info, and not to rest until some concrete information was found on the vampire's identity. She made certain that they all understood that every minute wasted was a gain for the monster out there. Her actions were paid off when one of her contacts brought in a security video from the hotel that showed the young woman, who was found on Wednesday, leaving the hotel with a wealthy guest. Upon checking the Hotels records Integra discovered that the guest was a wealthy tycoon who owned a chain of Hotels and Casinos on the French Riviera, in the city of Saint Castile. Unfortunately the guest had check out that morning and could not be questioned, it was also noticed that no bodies were found in the Thames that night.

Early Friday morning, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing called Alucard and his fledgling Seras Victory to her office so they could be informed of their newest mission. "You called Master?" Alucard asked when he materialized in Integra's office. "Yes I did," she glanced behind Alucard, "Where's Seras?" she asked him. Alucard chuckled "She should be here momentarily." as if on cue Seras Victoria entered the office accidentally slamming the door against the wall when she opened it. "Seras Victoria reporting for duty." she said saluting, Integra nodded and lit a cigar.

She took a drag and pointed to two arm chairs in front of her desk, "You may sit if you like." Integra said. Alucard declined but Seras quickly got comfortable. "Now," Integra said getting right to the point "The two of you are going to be sent on a mission to find and destroy the vampire that had been terrorizing our streets." she took a drag from her cigar and continued. "We highly suspect that the culprit is this man," she pointed to a set of stills taken from the security camera in the front lobby of the hotel, they showed a man dressed head to toe in a white suit leaving the building. "Any reason why?" Seras asked looking over the photos, Integra nodded "He was filmed leaving the hotel with all three of the victims. His name is Jean Val Renoke and he is a wealthy hotel tycoon with a rapidly expanding portfolio. As of today at least one of his hotels sits in Rome, Paris, Berlin, New York, and Las Vegas." she took a drag from her cigar. "His most famous and highly rated hotel," she continued "Is located on the French Riviera in the city of Saint Castile, It's called 'La Rébellion' or The Rebellion"

Integra paused and looked at the two vampires, "Any questions so far?" she asked, the vampires shook their heads. "Very good, Now I was informed by a very reliable source that Jean Val Renoke will be at his hotel in Saint Castile for the fallowing weekend. You two will fly there and kill him." she took a drag of her cigar, "but because of the target's status and the fact that he is going to be on foreign soil you are to make it look like a suicide or accident." she added. Alucard yawned and wiped his mouth, "This sounds like a boring mission." he said. "How so?" asked Seras, "Ah well, there's no hunt. All we have to do is hop on the jet kill this guy and hop right back to London, whats the fun in that."

Integra shook her head, "Oh no. the Hellsing Organization isn't going to be openly involved with this one, much too delicate. So that mean our jet is out of the question." Alucard frowned "And how do you expect us to get to the Riviera then?" he asked. Integra smiled a small devilish smile, "Like the millions of people who go there every day: Public Airline." Upon hearing that Seras shot up from her seat, "What!?" she screamed "You want to put him on to a pressurized cylinder full of normal people?" Integra nodded "Yes I do and if it makes you feel any better, you will be in charge of the mission." she said.

"WHAT!?" both Alucard and Seras yelled simultaneously, Alucard leaned forward onto the desk as Seras sank back into her chair. "What do you mean she gets to be in charge?" he growled angrily, "I mean just that, Seras Victoria will be in charge. She obviously has more experience with the modern world then you, and she is less prone to jumping the gun and causing a mess." Integra answered. Alucard grumbled as he went back to his spot in the corner of the room. "Now." said Integra pulling out a folder form her desk. "These are you traveler's documents, be very careful with them." she then pulled out two envelopes "and these are your tickets for your flight tomorrow morning at 8:30 A.M sharp."

Integra leaned back taking quick puffs from her cigar, "I also highly recommend you go and pack your bags for the trip." she said. Seras quickly jumped up, "I accept the position of leader and promise you a job well done!" she saluted then turned towards the door. "Come on Master." she said as she was leaving "You have to get prepared." Alucard frowned "Don't order me around Police Girl. While you may be in charge of the mission, I still control you." he told Seras. "Still." Seras Victoria said with a smile "I'm going to enjoy bossing you around for the next two or three days." she grabbed his cravat and pulled him out of the room.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

French Airlines Flight 252, 8:45 AM Saturday.

Seras Victoria leaned back in her first class seat and sighed with relief, they were on the plane with no major upsets or public relations disasters. She had been worried all morning long about how Alucard would handle the airport but to her surprise they passed through security and the other burecratic red tape quite smoothly and got to their terminal with an hour to spare. Unfortunately it was there that Alucard started getting bored and thirsty. He had tried on multiple occasions to get her to let him "have a sip" as he called it, from the young virgin women and teenage girls that filled the terminal. Each time she would refuse and remind him that he was on an important mission, so his thirst would have to wait.

At least now she was sure that nothing would cause the Vampire King to want any blood, As far as she could tell none of the women in the first class section were virgins and if there were any in the other compartments they were too far for her to sense. Just then a platoon of young high school students filled the plane: laughing, talking, and goofing around as they walked through the cabin to their seats. Behind them a middle aged teacher was barking out orders: "Alright everyone! Play time is over so lets please try to get to our seats in an orderly fashion! Also all cell phones need to be put away." Seras glanced at Alucard and saw, just as she feared, pure hunger in his eyes.

"Don't get any ideas!" she said, Alucard glanced at her and grinned "Police Girl, this is the perfect chance, look see her over there?" he pointed to a tall blond student who was standing in the middle of the isle talking to another girl. "Yeah what about her?" Seras answered, "Well, she doesn't plan to be a virgin when this plane lands, so if you would allow me to have a little sip, not all of her blood but just enough, it would save the blood from going to waste." Seras sighed and rubbed her forehead, "The answer is no! Just stop asking." she said annoyed.

Alucard sunk into his seat and crossed his arms, "Damn it I'm hungry." he complained, "Well then eat this." Seras dropped a packet of peanuts into Alucard's lap. "Are you mocking me Police Girl?" he asked picking up the little bag "You know real food doesn't sustain me, I'm a vampire or did you forget." Finally something inside Seras Victoria snapped, she lunged at Alucard and grabbed him by the collar pulling his face close to hers "Stop acting like a fucking baby and eat the damn nuts" she growled. She then pushed him back into his seat and turned away.

Alucard frowned, never had some one spoken to him in such a manner, especially not one of his fledglings. He took a quick glance at Seras who was looking the other way, then turned his attention to the little bag in his hand. As he stared at it, it occurred to him that he didn't know what to do with it, he never dealt with a bag of this kind back at Hellsing Head Quarters. Turning it over he found some instructions**: Open bag. Eat nuts**. "_Well that wasn't very helpful_." Alucard thought. Finally he gave up and tapped Seras on the shoulder, she turned slowly and glared at him, "What." she asked venomously. "I ah...need you to open the bag for me." he lifted the bag to her eye level. With out a word Seras grabbed the bag and opened it with ease. She handed it back to Alucard who proceeded to eat it's contents, "_Not bad_," Alucard thought as the salty nuts filled his mouth. "_Not bad at all_."

Train Headed to French Riviera, 3:48 PM Saturday

Enrico Maxwell opened the door to his compartment and looked inside, sitting in one of the seats was a man dressed in a white suit. Enrico frowned and checked the number of the compartment to the one on his ticket, it was a match. "I specifically requested a privet one." he mumbled to himself in Italian. The man in the white suit looked up from the news paper he was reading and smiled, "Bonjour," Enrico nodded a greeting and entered the compartment. He slipped his bag under the seat and sat down, "Parlez-vous français?" the man asked. Enrico shook his head, "English?" the man offered. "Yes, I know English." Enrico answered, he glanced at the curtains covering the window and reached to open one, but before he could the man grabbed it. "Please, I prefer them closed." he said, "But it's so dark in here." Enrico pointed out. "Exactly." said the man.

Enrico shrugged, turned on the little light on the wall next to him, and started reading his book on French travel. They both sat in silence for some time, until the man decided to start a conversation. "Your going to Saint Castile." it was more of a statement then a question, Enrico looked up from his book surprised "Yes I am, how did you know?" The man chuckled "Your ticket." he pointed to the strip of paper still in Enrico's hand. "Do you have a hotel reserved for you?" the man continued, Enrico shook his head, "No, I'll be staying with a friend." he answered.

"Ah, what a pity." the man exclaimed, "You see, I own a hotel, I could have given you a big discount." Enrico leaned forward intrigued by the offered, "A discount?" he asked. "Yes," the man pulled out a small business card and handed it to Enrico, "That is my hotel." he said. Enrico Maxwell's eye brows shot up "Five stars." he said under his breath. The man nodded proudly "Yes, it's my pride and joy." he leaned back in his seat and folded his hands over his stomach. Enrico read the card over once more "Um, how do you say your name?" he asked the man. "Oh, It's Jean Val Renoke." he said. Enrico nodded, "Enrico Maxwell." the man grinned, "Nice to meet you Mr. Maxwell"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Saint Castile Train Station, 5:25 PM Saturday

Enrico Maxwell stepped out of the train and took a deep breath, he had made it. After six hours of travel from Rome to Paris and then the train to here, he had finally reached his destination. According to his travel book Saint Castile started out as a nameless sea port used by pirates and criminals, it was a place only the brave or fool hearty visited. It was that way for 20 years until 1765, when King Louis XVI ordered it to be taken over and converted into a sea fort. In the winter of 1766 the Fort of Saint Castile was officially put into commission. The Fort and the small town around it quickly flourished turning into a bustling city and trading port. When the French Revolution broke out the troops stationed there revolted against the king and the military higher command and on September 10th 1790 the city of Saint Castile officially became separate from the Royal Government of France.

Attempts to recapture the city were made with some success but ultimately the people and the troops fought them off. After Napoleon I came to power Saint Castile became one of his holiday destinations, and on his first visit Napoleon insisted that he spend the night in the fort itself instead of the villa prepared for him. The next morning he ordered that a section of the fort should be converted to be his privet living area for when he visited. Thus for the next 200 years or so the City of Saint Castile was a favorite vacation spot for many people, and one that Maxwell hoped would melt the stress that had collected from the past few days back in Italy.

Maxwell weaved through the tourists and stations workers to the Cab Terminal and jumped into the first taxi he saw. The driver in the front seat turned slowly and raised his sandwich, "Sorry, I'm on Lunch." he said. Maxwell blinked then pulled out a few Euros and handed them to the driver, "Can you lunch later?" he asked. The driver took the bills, slipped them into his vest pocket, and turned around, "Nope, but you can wait." he bit into his sandwich and started to chew rhythmical. Maxwell groaned and slipped out of the cab, walking over to the next one he peeked into the passenger side window. This driver was sipping a cup of coffee, Maxwell knocked on the window and gestured to the driver to open it. When he did Enrico asked if he was on break, the driver said he was but could cut it short for the right price. Enrico payed 10 Euros and jumped in.

20 minuets later, after a long twisty ride through the city, Enrico Maxwell finally arrived to the catholic church where he was going to stay. Horribly car sick Enrico slowly climbed out of the cab and tried to keep himself from loosing his footing. "Hey!" the driver called after him, Enrico turned and saw the driver holding his bag. He thanked the driver as he approached the car and tried to grab the bag, the driver pulled it away. "What about a tip?" he asked "For finding your bag." the driver smiled. Scowling Enrico pulled out five more Euros and slapped them into the drivers hand. "There, now give me my bag." he demanded. "Sure thing." said the driver, he dropped the bag onto the ground and sped off. "Stupido autista." grumbled Maxwell as he picked up the bag, brushing it off he walked to the front door of the church and entered.

The church was well lit, with tapestries and golden fixtures hanging from the walls, the pews were made of the finest materials, on the back wall hung a large golden crucifix illuminated by candles and spot lights. "Hello?" called Maxwell in Latin, "Is anyone home?" he looked around but saw no one. Just then a door in the back left wall of the church opened and a middle aged, plump. and balding priest entered. "Brother Maxwell." he exclaimed when he saw Enrico "Welcome, Welcome, It's a pleasure for have you here." He gave Maxwell a friendly embrace. Maxwell smiled, "The pleasure is all mine. Brother Clemintine" he said then out of his bag he pulled out a bottle of wine and a box of smoked fish. "I bring gifts." Maxwell said handing over the bottle and the fish to Father Clemintine who accepted them gratefully. "Wonderful, we can add them to our supper. I'm sure your quite hungry after your trip." " Starving" Enrico answered.

Biting into the fish Enrico Maxwell told Father Clemintine about his trip and his meeting with Jean Val Renoke. When Father Clemintine heard Val Renoke's name he shook his head, "He's a strange man." he said, "A very strange man indeed." Maxwell was intrigued "Do you know him?" he asked. Father Clemintine shook his head "No not personally, but the city is filled with rumors about him. Mostly about his strange nocturnal habits and how he avoids the sun's rays as much as possible." Maxwell thought back to the curtains on the train, "He doesn't do anything bad does he?" he asked the priest. Father Clemintine shrugged "There's no proof that he does but people say he has kidnapped women in the city. Again these are all rumors nothing concrete." Maxwell took a sip of his wine. "Kidnapped?" Father Clemintine nodded "Yes, There have been reports of women who just disappeared. Most of them were last seen with Renoke or at one of his gathering. The Police found nothing and there's no proof he had anything to do with it, but still people talk." Father Clemintine sighed. Enrico Maxwell frowned, _"Strange happenings indeed."_ He thought.

After finishing his supper Enrico Maxwell decided to take a walk around the block and get himself familiar with the area where he would stay. Father Clemintine offered to accompany him or send one of his staff but Enrico refused stating that he wished to just stretch his legs and think. After a short time of argument the priest finally agreed but asked Maxwell to be very careful and not to wander off too far. After promising that he would be on his utmost care Enrico Maxwell stepped out into the night of the city and the golden lamps that lit the streets.

Streets of Saint Castile, 7:50 PM Saturday

Seras Victoria gripped the steering wheel of the rental car and squinted. After arriving to the city with little problems, She insisted that they rent a car so as to not rely on cabs to get around. This she said, would give them more freedom to find Jean Val Renoke, find out if he was in fact the vampire from London and destroy him. It was a good plan except for the little fact that there was no GPS or map in the car so now they were lost. Alucard himself wasn't much help, after they got off the train he immediately insisted that he get something to drink or he would attack the next random person that walked by.

Luckily for everyone, Seras Victoria had packed blood into her suit case. Disguised as Tomato Juice it passed through security checks with out much problem although she did notice that one bottle was missing, So some worker some where will be having a nasty surprise sooner or later. Right now though Seras was trying to find the _L__a Rébellion_ hotel without much luck. A loud slurping sound interrupted her thoughts, Seras glanced at Alucard who was drinking his fifth bottle of blood. Surprisingly he seemed actually happy but did regain his composure when he noticed Seras looking at him.

"What is it Police Girl?" he asked, Seras forced a smile "Oh nothing, it's just that I'm lost in an unfamiliar city in the dark." She sighed frustrated, "And I feel very foolish for letting it happen. I don't think Integra would have let this happen to her." she added under her breath. Alucard chuckled "You're trying too hard." he said taking a sip _sluuuuurrp_. "Could you not do that?" Seras asked, "What this?" Alucard slurped some more blood loudly. "Yes, that." Seras Victoria growled. "Sure thing." Alucard said with a grin. He sat noiselessly for about ten seconds then leaned close to her ear, _sluuuuuuuurp_!

Seras lunged at Alucard trying to remove the bottle from his hand, In doing so she also accidental pressed her foot down on the gas causing the car to speed up. By the time she noticed this fact and twisted back into her seat it was too late. The person in the middle of the street didn't seem to see the car or just didn't have enough time to react, as the car hit him he rolled over the hood and fell on the left side. Seras slammed the breaks and looked back, "You think he's alive?" she asked. Alucard shrugged "I don't know, you'll have to check." he answered. "Me?" Seras cried out "Why me?" she looked paler then usual. "Cause you hit the guy." Alucard said "And you spilled my drink." he pointed to the blood on his shirt and jacket. Seras clenched her teeth, "Fine, I'll check." she relented. Climbing out of the car she walked over to the man on the ground and gasped. "Master...." she whimpered "Come here." Alucard sighed "What?" he said climbing out of the car. Then he saw the body, "Oh shit!" he exclaimed. Laying there on the ground was Enrico Maxwell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Streets of Saint Castile, 7:52 PM Saturday

"What should we do?" Seras Victoria asked as she crouched down to check Maxwell's pules, she could feel it faintly pumping under his skin. "I believe road kill is dragged to the side of the road." Alucard answered as he leaned against the car. Seras looked up at him, "I don't think he counts as road kill." she stood up, "Plus he's alive." Alucard smiled "Even better, we don't have to hide the body." he laughed at his joke. Seras sighed and grabbed Enrico Maxwell's shoulders, "Help me move him. Grab his legs." she ordered Alucard who shook his head.

"If _you_ wanna help him, _you_ gotta move him. I am not involved." Alucard said. Seras sighed frustrated, she dragged Maxwell to the car, opened the back door and threw him into the back seat. "Come on lets get moving before someone sees us." she told Alucard and climbed into the driver's seat. Alucard slowly stretched and climbed into the car, Seras started the engine and checked the mirrors, gauges, breaks, and various other important driving mechanics. Once sure that everything was still in working order she took off down the street.

Gripping the steering wheel, she contemplated on what to do with their unwanted passenger. "_A hospital seems like the best bet_," she thought "_but then again I don't even know where one is_." Alucard chuckled, Seras glanced at him, "What?" she asked. "Oh nothing, just listening to your thoughts." he answered, Seras paused and took a deep breath. "Your enjoying the fact that I'm at a loss. Aren't you?" she stated, Alucard shrugged. "Well, it's funny how you beat your self up is all." he said in a some what sympathetic tone, "Integra used to do that a lot when she first started." he added. "She did?" Seras asked surprised, Alucard nodded but didn't give out any more info. "Well then, I'm pretty sure finding a hospital right now will be down right impossible. So lets just go back to our little HQ and wait till tomorrow." Seras said. "Your call." Alucard answered looking out the window.

Mission HQ, 7:00 PM, Sunday

Enrico Maxwell woke up from his deep sleep, as he looked over the room he realized that it was unfamiliar, so was the bed. For a second he didn't know what was going on but then he remembered that he was on vacation, slowly he sat up and and saw that he was still dressed in yesterdays clothes, including his shoes. "_Strange_." he thought. As he tried to stand he was suddenly struck by a jolt of pain the shot through his whole body. Maxwell winced and suddenly a new memory hit him: he had been hit by a car. As the realization sank in Maxwell began to panic, where was he, how was he found, who found him, was he dead, alive, or could everything have been dream.

Looking over the room once more he suddenly saw in the corner, where the light didn't shine, two glowing red orbs. As he looked at them a voice filled his head: "Finally awake? I never knew dogs of the Vatican slept so long." Maxwell frowned. That voice was familiar, he had heard it many times before but he just couldn't place it. As he tried to remember a figure stepped out of the shadows and into the center of the room. Maxwell's heart skipped a beat when he realized who it was.

"You!?" he exclaimed "What are you doing here? Where am I?" Alucard leaned down and smiled "Not even gonna say good morning?" he asked. Maxwell gulped "I-I-I demand to know where I am and why you've kidnapped me!" Maxwell said his voice cracking. "Kidnapped?" Alucard asked "Me?" he pointed to himself and shook his head, "The Hellsing Organization has no reason to bother with the likes of you." Enrico stepped closer to the vampire ignoring the pain, "Not true! That protestant sow has been an enemy of the church for a long time! She would love the chance to get rid of me and trip up the church!" Maxwell stood on the balls of his feet trying to be as tall or taller then Alucard with no avail.

Alucard frowned "You know, you make me want to kill you quite often." he said pulling out his pistol "This is one of those times." He brought it level to Maxwell forehead "but I'll tell you again, I have no interest in kidnapping you." Just then Seras Victoria entered the room, when she saw Alucard her eyes widened in shock "Master!" she cried out "What are you doing?" Alucard winked and returned the pistol to his inner jacket pocket. "Don't worry Police Girl I wasn't gonna kill him...yet."

Seras shook her head and pushed Alucard away from Maxwell, "I'm sorry about that," she told Maxwell who crossed his arms. "Do you really think that will work on me?" he asked her. "Excuse me?" Seras asked baffled, Enrico shook his head, "You think I'll believe you because your female? HA! I know you and your kind! You vampires use mind games and trickery to gain the trust of your victims! Once you do you strike!" he stared at her defiantly "The same goes for Integra and your entire despicable Organization, I for one will not be tricked! So try your best you vile temptress!" Finally Seras had enough of Enrico's ranting so she slapped him.

Enrico stared at her in shock his eyes wide, gingerly he touched his reddening cheek and winced. "I apologies but you were acting like a complete fool." she told him. Enrico didn't answer. "We did not try to kill you and we didn't kidnap you," Seras continued, "you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." She cleared her throat. "Me and my Master are on completely unrelated business and all I ask if for your cooperation." Seras extended her arm for a hand shake.

Maxwell stared at it then slowly shook his head, Seras sighed frustrated. "Fine lets get on with it." she said turning, "Get on with what?" Maxwell asked. "Our mission, oh and your coming with us." Seras answered, "I will do no such thing!" Maxwell said stomping his foot. "I demand that you release me at once or I will report you activities to the authorities." Alucard shook his head "ah ah ah..." he said pulling out his pistol and pointing it at Maxwell. "That wouldn't be wise on your part." He added his fangs gleaming in the light of the setting sun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Streets of Saint Castile, 7:45 PM Sunday

Enrico Maxwell sat silently in the back of the car as Seras Victoria weaved through the traffic of Saint Castile's night life. To say that he was scared wouldn't be much of an exaggeration, but he wasn't going to allow himself to give the two vampires the satisfaction of knowing that. He glanced out the window and saw the dome of the sun slip below the horizon. "Well," he said, "Now that I'm your prisoner will you tell me what you _are_ doing here?" he glanced from Seras to Alucard looking for a reaction. "I guess so," Seras answered looking it him through the rear view mirror, "We are hunting a vampire that attacked people in Londo-" upon hearing the word vampire Enrico leaned forward. "Vampire?" he Interrupted.

"Yeah, a vampire." Seras answered, Maxwell leaned back and put his figure tips together, He sat in silence for a few seconds thinking when suddenly his eyes lit up. "Aren't you out of your jurisdiction?" he asked a smile spreading across his face, Seras frowned "I don't believe our organizations have jurisdictions, but we are under cover. Which is why I was asking for your cooperation before." She told him. Enrico thought some more, "So if you're not breaking any treaties why are you undercover?" he asked. "Because the Vampire is a prominent figure in this city and he has international fame." Seras answered. Maxwell frowned, "Who is he?" he asked, "We highly suspect Jean Val Renoke." Seras answered.

A tingle ran down Maxwell's spine, It was the third time he had heard that name, and the second time it was associated with dark events. His mind raced as he remembered what Father Clemintine had told him about the man, his strange behavior, his avoidance of the sun, the disappearing women. It all suddenly snapped into place "_Renoke is a vampire_." Enrico thought "_Without a doubt_." he slumped back in his seat. "I see the dog of the the Vatican is on the scent." Alucard said with a grin.

Maxwell shot him an angry look, "I don't appreciate that name _Nosferatu_." he said flatly, then he turned his attention to Seras, "I believe you asked me for cooperation, I will accept but I ask for something in return. What do you say." He stuck out his hand. Seras quickly shook it and smiled, "Sure thing." she said then looked at Alucard triumphantly "See Master, diplomacy does work." she said to him. "Yeah, but it's boring." Alucard said with a wave of his hand.

After a few more minuets of driving they finally arrived to their destination: the harbor. When Enrico Maxwell saw where they were he became puzzled, "What are we doing here?" he asked, "Well, While you were asleep I did some investigating." Alucard answered "It turns out that Renoke is often seen taking his young new acquaintances out to sea on his yacht. He has also been seen arriving alone and if the bodies in the Thames are any indication, I'm certain he dumps the bodies over board." he explained. "I see," said Maxwell "and your plan now is to..." he let the question trail off, "The plan is to get on his boat, wait till it's out in the open water and confront him. That way he has less chance of escape." as Alucard explained what they were to do, the three of them quietly snuck on to the pier where Renoke's yacht should have been tied up. Unfortunately it wasn't.

When Alucard saw the empty space he stopped in his tracks, "Damn, we're late." he said simply. "Now what?" asked Seras, Alucard didn't immediately answer, his eyes darted around the harbor until they came to rest on a small motor boat. "There." he said pointing "We'll take that and catch up to him." He sprinted towards the older boat, Seras being a vampire could easily keep up with her Master, Maxwell on the other hand was way behind. Luckily the boat was only a few meters away, so he didn't have to run too long. Carefully climbing in to the boat the three of them took off into the open sea to find and destroy the fiend that had dared to ruin the tranquility of this coastal city.

The boat cut through the water leaving jets and foam in its wake, soon the lights of the city became distant specks and there was nothing but the crescent moon in their place. "See anything?" Seras asked, Alucard shook his head, Maxwell squinted in the dark his eyes not being very helpful. "I don't see anything at all." he complained. Then off in the distance there came a twinkle of light, "There." Maxwell pointed "See it." Alucard smiled "There he is." he said increasing the speed of the boat. Soon they were close enough to let the boat glide upon the waves towards their target.

When they finally reached the yacht Alucard expertly maneuvered it so that there was no space between it and the boat.

He then climbed up the side of the yacht with ease and stepped onto the deck. Pulling out his pistol he looked around and saw no one. Slowly he walked to what looked like the bridge, it was empty. In fact it seemed like there were no other humans on the entire yacht. Well that would just make it easier for him to get rid of this pathetic vampire. Turning his attention to the large cabin Alucard could hear the sound of a woman's voice. He walked up to the door and kicked it open.

Inside the room he saw Jean Val Renoke holding an unconscious women by the throat, his mouth was open, his fangs extended, a deep hunger filled his eyes. The sudden sound of cracking wood broke his concentration and he looked up to see Alucard standing in the door way. The light of the room reflected off the pistol in Alucard's hand, Renoke knew immediately that his cover was blown and that he would not survive if he didn't act now. Taking his chance he push the woman towards Alucard who was forced to catch her, Renoke then used this momentary distraction to jump through the large window and land on the deck.

Running towards the bridge Renoke was filled with a blind rage, his meal was ruined and his cover was blown. He would have to leave this city and find a new hunting ground. Unfortunately Renoke wasn't paying much attention to what was around him and slammed into Maxwell who had just climbed onto the yacht from the small motor boat. The force of the collision knocked them both down, Renoke didn't wait for a second he jumped up and was about to run off until he glanced at who had been in his way. "You!?" he exclaimed when he saw Maxwell, he stood there surprised but soon the emotion changed to rage and he grabbed Maxwell by the throat and lifted him off the deck. "You bastard!" he roared "How did you find me!?"

"He didn't." a voice said, Renoke turned to see Alucard standing behind him aiming his pistol at his heart. Glancing at Maxwell Renoke had a brilliant idea, He would use the priest as a human shield. Positioning Maxwell in front in front of him Renoke smiled, "I order you to drop you weapon." he said "If you try to kill me you will shoot your friend." Alucard started to laugh, "He is not my friend, in fact I could care less about him or you." he took a step closer. "Hey wait a minute!" Maxwell exclaimed in a panic "We had a deal remember?" Alucard stopped then he simply asked: "Enrico Maxwell are you a virgin?"

"What?" Renoke asked baffled, Maxwell was equally confused. "What does my virgi-" Suddenly he realized where this was going _"He wants to turn me into a vampire_!" Maxwell thought horrified. Alucard smiled devilishly, "Well are you?" he asked again, Maxwell didn't answer instead he grabbed the cross that hung around his neck, ripped it off it's chain, and stabbed Renoke in the eye. The vampire let out an unearthly scream and let Maxwell go. The flesh around the eye started to burn and sizzle, he tried to grab the cross but the pain that shot through his fingers was too immense. Luckily for Renoke, his misery ended when Alucard shot him through the heart. All feeling left his body and blood started to pour out of his mouth. Slowly Renoke crumbled onto the deck as a pile of dust and bone.

Epilogue

After Renoke's death He along with Alucard and Seras helped the poor women onto their motor boat, they then left her with the harbor master telling him that they found the woman passed out on the pier. After the harbor master promised to make sure the woman would be taken to the hospital the three of them drove off in the rental car.

At the temporary HQ Maxwell explained to Seras Victoria the slight problem he was having with the Vatican's higher officials and that he would greatly appreciate it if Hellsing could make the problem disappear. Seras told him she would try her best and offered to take Enrico back to where he was staying, he accepted. When he entered the church Father Clemintine quickly ran up to Maxwell telling him that he had been worried sick about him, Maxwell quickly apologized and explained that he had foolishly gotten lost the night before and ended up spending the night at one of the inns. Father Clemintine shook his head and laughed telling Maxwell how he should have listened to him, Maxwell agreed and changed the subject.

Two days later Enrico Maxwell left the City of Saint Castile and returned to the Orphanage. "_It's good to be back_." Maxwell thought as he sat down at his desk, slowly he started to look over the mail that had accumulated over the weekend. Most of it was just technical red tape and announcements but then he came to a letter that had been sent by the Vatican's higher officials. Opening it he started to read: _Dear Brother Maxwell, After reexamining the evidence from last weeks episode. We have come to the conclusion that Section XIII Iscariot is not to blame and all charges have been dropped. Also we have agreed to increase your funding. _Maxwell smiled, and looked at the next letter, it was from the Hellsing Organization it simply said: _Maxwell, You owe me one. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing_.

End

A/N: Well I finally finished my longest fic to date (Woo Hoo!) I thank you for spending the time to read it and hope you enjoyed it. Please leave some feed back. It's always nice to know what your audience thinks so a small comment would be wonderful.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hellsing.

Capt. Hasting


End file.
